


【Kun/曼城中心】录制现场

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 赛季结束，曼城众人纷纷离队，或是到世界各地度假休憩，或是回到国家队为即将到来的比赛做准备。导演联系了26位（档期）合适的城里人，以英文字母为基础各自发挥，为6月2日过生日的31岁的头牌射手录制生日祝贺视频。现在时间已过，视频解禁，还原录制现场如下。





	【Kun/曼城中心】录制现场

Z for Zealous

达尼洛拿开镜头盖，出现在画面之中，调整一下镜头方向，然后歪嘴笑笑：“感谢你的热情，在更衣室和训练时带给我们快乐。下一年请继续火力全开！”双指从头侧向外一挥，比了个造型。

 

Y for Youth

汉弗莱斯腼腆地拽了一下衣服，见镜头后面比了个OK的手势，深吸一口气，扬起尚未习惯营业的僵硬笑脸：“Kun哥生日快乐！谢谢你这一年来的帮助和照顾，能和你一起训练我真的很开心，受益良多。青训都很爱你，他们让我代表他们和你说。”他不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，用力眨了眨眼睛：“之后……总之祝你状态还能保持很久很久！我想未来在赛场上遇见你的时候，让你看到我的进步。生日快乐！”

 

X for Xmas

萨巴莱塔端坐在镜头前，西装外套搭在椅背上，衬衫随意地拉开了两颗扣子。“生日快乐，Kun！想念和你一起在球队的日子，和我们一起度过的很多滑稽的圣诞节。嗯？为什么提到圣诞节？因为你回阿根廷了，那会让我想到圣诞节。礼物的话，预祝一个美丽的美洲杯，靠你们了。”他握紧了拳头一振臂。

 

W for Win

热苏斯冲着镜头挥了挥手，“嗨，Kun哥，好久不见，我是说，过几天见？”他扬了扬浓密的眉毛做出鬼脸。“总之，生日快乐！很高兴和你一起踢球，这鞭策着我。谢谢你带来的许多许多胜利，这就是我们都想要的东西对吧？请继续加油！……啊我不是说美洲杯，哦不这句cut掉重来。请继续一起为City加油！”他掩饰不住笑场的冲动，探出身子往镜头后面看：“这只是给Kun哥看是吧？为阿根廷加油我要被队友骂的！你剪一下拜托拜托！”

 

V for Vanilla

“V当然是Victory啦。”沃克伴随着自带的bgm扭动着跳了起来，“冠军，冠军，冠军和冠军，奖杯，奖杯，奖杯和奖杯……”然后突然想到了什么似的停下来，“说起来，我给你订的香草味的冰淇淋蛋糕你吃到了吗？是生日蛋糕哦！生日快乐！”他扭开头转向一用力微笑眨眼，嘴唇几乎不动地轻声说：“哦Pep你瞪什么眼睛。你什么也没听到。”然后又转过来保持做作的微笑，“继续。生日快乐！骗你啦我在家呢。可以尝一小块然后分给工作人员嘛，很美味的！这个不是骗你的！我这么好，对吧？”

 

U for understanding

拉波尔特躺在沙发上，举起手机自拍：“Rey，生日快乐！祝你在国家队过得开心，一切顺利！他们让我选词的时候我挑了这个，感谢你的善解人意，在我刚来到这里的时候，在我遭遇不顺心的时候。你懂的。”他温柔地扬起嘴角，把镜头拉远做出Kun常用的庆祝手势，“下赛季见。”

 

T for Tall

哈特冲摄像机招了招手：“很高兴能祝你生日快乐，兄弟，恭喜度过了美妙的三十岁。T forTall，”他微微眯起了眼睛，向是越过镜头望向很远的地方。“在球场另一端看，球门小小的，近大远小嘛，你在禁区前仿佛和球门相齐，而我是很清楚这有多高的。而当你在我眼前射门的时候，哦老天。”他笑着摇摇头。“生日快乐，巨人。有些想你。”

 

S for Sunshine

“你就像我的那片黄金海滩，生日快乐Kun，每天快乐。”他艰难地对着镜头说完这句话，立刻起身闪开眼神，“Joe谢谢，把相机给我，后面的还是我来拍。”镜头外传来席尔瓦的声音。

 

R for Record

斯通斯把手肘垫在腿上，俯身对着机位较矮的镜头。“以前有人问我怎么看待你打破的那个记录，是挺早之前的事情了，我说那就是个玩笑。虽然不记得说的是什么记录，但总之你一直在创造新的历史。所以，下赛季继续吧，生日快乐射手王。”

 

Q for Question

穿着湿漉漉的白色背心，津琴科在训练房录制视频：“嗨，Kun哥，想我了吗？我在国家队过得很开心，现在刚刚做完体能训练。给你看我这里——”他切换了镜头，扫了一圈周围的环境，然后再切回来，换成一本正经的语气：“Aguero是个很有趣的人，他经常会和我们开傻气的玩笑，”他吐了吐舌头，“但是真的很好笑。更深层的是他从来没有质疑过我。生日快乐bro，照顾好身体。乌克兰发来慰问！”

 

P for Paradox

“在我眼里Kun是个有点矛盾的人吧，平时笑嘻嘻的对很多东西表现得无所谓，不搞形式。就像你们现在做的这个，”德布劳内虽冷着脸，但声音里带了些笑意，“这种形式主义他就不会搞的。但又蛮在意别人的评价，是‘我又要做你又不能说我，你说我我还偏要坚持’的类型吧，挺难搞的。祝新的一岁再成熟点，少点内耗，少点吐饼。生日快乐。”

 

O for Onion

德尔夫的诗朗诵：“当我想到你走过了多么遥远的路程，能让我们共进午餐，我真该祈祷，这被人习以为常的小小奇迹。”他放下稿子露出了完整的脸，“不要问我为什么选择旅行洋葱，这是什么台本啊。但我确实喜欢这一句，”他继续念道，“眼泪流得恰到好处，为了一些细小和被人遗忘的事情。只要为这些事情流泪就好了，不要有太大的遗憾来哭泣。生日快乐啊。”

 

N for Nity-three Twenty

“嗨Kun，给你一个大大的拥抱，生日快乐。”亚亚·图雷对着屏幕张开双臂，模仿了阿圭罗曾经对战QPR时进球庆祝的姿势。“我永远为你骄傲，为93:20的不放弃奇迹骄傲。美洲杯加油，和梅西、Nico一起好好表现啊！我会看着你们的。”

 

M for Manchester

“据说这是唯一被指定的单词。”费尔南迪尼奥坐在更衣室里，身后挂着自己的球衣。“老实说我以为会由Vinny来录这段的，”他把镜头晃给队长那里空空的座位，然后环绕更衣室座位一周，一边继续说：“从我2013年来到这里，已经和你踢了六年球，与City一起见证了你各项记录的诞生和更新。去成为传奇，Kun，和City走向更高的地方。”

 

L for Light

“Kun是能够点燃比赛的人，也是能够点亮平淡日常的人——如果我们的日常可以用‘平淡’形容——比如连续三脚打门柱。”斯特林吐了吐舌头。“这是我的快乐，我不要和你分享。不过你生日你老大，今天随便打偏门，我肯定不笑你——让国家队队友笑去吧。”

 

K for King

福登穿着Aguero200的纪念T恤摆出了大大的笑脸。“King，生日快乐！从你为City打进第一粒球开始我就很爱你，一直到为你助攻第200球，也没有停止。能和你一起做梦的感觉太美妙，我不想停下来！下赛季见啊！等你回来！”

 

J for Joker

未见其人先闻其声，门迪的身影在舞曲中扭动着进入镜头之中，来了一段b-box：“看全城、谁最会说笑话，在球场、他射门像开挂，一周内、两个帽戏法，但淘气、一样要挨骂——嘿Bro~生日快乐！”

 

I for Incredible

“Incredible player，生日快乐Sergio。”瓜迪奥拉说。

 

H for Hermano

“生日快乐，我的朋友、家人、兄弟。祝我们能有一个美丽的夏天。”奥塔门迪道，身后靠着的门外传来Kun和Leo喊他从房间里出来的声音。“来了！”他又对着镜头笑笑，举起食指放在嘴边“嘘”了一声。

 

G for Goal

“就像我常说的那样，进球机器名不虚传。生日快乐，射手王，能做你的队友我很开心。”京多安竖起拇指摇了摇，“祝一切顺利。”

 

F for Fairy-tail

戴着老虎头的贝尔纳多·席尔瓦伸出爪子凶猛地做出“嗷呜”的嘴型，伸出舌头用力舔了一口空气，憋不住笑了场。“生日快乐，Kun！我们都觉得新的一年如果你还要买很多动物头的衣服的话，家里的衣柜就要变成动物园了。不过Kevin说我没资格这样说你……”他翻了一个小小的白眼。“虽然有些的确很可爱，堪称童话。”画面摇晃，一只宽大的手从画框外伸进来，把贝尔纳多身后的老虎尾巴揪到镜头正前方，扯动着摇了摇。“喂——！”

 

E for Equalizer

“Surprise！”纳斯里咧开嘴露出两排整齐的牙齿，眉毛挑成了两个半圆架在眼睛上方。“生日快乐Kun！我负责夸你扳平比分的那些进球，强心剂的效果就和你的小腿一样有力。保重身体，美洲杯加油！”

 

D for Door

“最近我总在想刚来City的时候，在签约之前几天，他突然联系我一起吃饭。那是第一次和他在球场之外的接触。我那时英语不太好，他……”萨内忍俊不禁，“还好有朋友翻译。吃得热热闹闹很开心。在签约那天看到了他赢下的奖杯和那场比赛的球衣，然后转几个房间又看到他。是一种很奇妙的感觉。无疑帮我更快地融入这里。Kun……就像一道没有锁的门，”他停住了，环视更衣室周围的座位。但也没有钥匙。他没有继续说，做了个结束的手势。

导演：“不是让你说他是什么人啦，送出你的祝福！”

萨内：“哦，好。祝福，来自萨内。”他合上右眼送出wink。

导演：“……你给我出去。”

萨内：“生日快乐，Kun。”

 

C for Childish

仍然穿着“No Vinny No Shoot！”的T恤，孔帕尼冲镜头扬了扬下巴打招呼。“生日快乐，小哭包。我要走啦，剩下你们几个，别给小孩子们看笑话了啊。多给我打电话。下赛季能不能来个成功的倒挂金钟？我会在电视前喊‘No Kun No Shoot’的！”

 

B for Benjamin

“Papi，生日快乐~”本杰明在镜头前有点害羞，回身从桌子上拿出一个礼物盒抱在怀里，镇定了许多。“这是给你的生日礼物，等你看到视频的时候我再拿给你。祝Papi身体永远健康，腿不痛脚不疼，能一直一直开心地踢球，也可以抱回家很多个球。我会多多去看你的！永远爱你！mua——”他做完亲吻的姿势高高地撩起上衣挡住脸，内衬上是Kun的头像，写道：¡Vamos Kun! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Papi!

 

A for Argentina

“嗨，KUN。”低沉稳重的声线，眉毛弯弯眼角带纹。“生日快乐。我知道你想要什么，你知道我想给你什么。很高兴等到你回来，希望我们可以为阿根廷带来一些东西，我和你，和其他所有人。”梅西温和地笑笑，“期待我们的夏天。”

 

CUT——相机关掉，拍摄组收整器材准备撤退。

正要和屋主告别时，突然仍坐在原位的梅西开口说道：“优等生是可以得到A plus的对吧？”

 

“A PLUS FOR AGUERO. 谢谢你在我生命里出现，以及十多年来每分每秒的相伴。就算抛开一切的一切，我仍爱你。Lio Messi.”

 

他起身去拿支在对面柜子上的手机，向其他人挥了挥手。“这个我送给他。谢谢你们。”

 

 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> 导演碎碎念：居然没有备用镜头录制全程我是个傻的QAQQQ
> 
> 没有台本！再说一遍，没有台本！（瞪德芙）都是为了节目效果！
> 
> 不要问为什么有这个没那个，是因为档期安排不开！球员们好忙的！
> 
> 想说的太多，不知道表达出了几分，许许多多的私心和想象。如果被意会了请您与我一起开心。
> 
> 祝他生日快乐。虽然晚了好多天，这是因为被禁了！（视频被Kun解禁……也是我被lof解禁……急速扯谎ing）就当攒人品，美洲杯给玫瑰冲鸭！
> 
> 感谢阅读。
> 
>  
> 
> ps. 用字母庆生的形式灵感来自灯灯为索尔根写的26岁生贺！虽然他已经是个31岁的家伙了但还是很想写这个……特此感谢❤


End file.
